fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby x Super Smash Bros.
Kirby x Super Smash Bros. is a fighting crossover spin-off game between Kirby and Super Smash Bros., developed by HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd. and Bandai Namco Entertainment. This crossover edition features exclusively characters from the Kirby games that merge into Smash Bros., featuring almost every Kirby character and boss up to Kirby Star Allies. Gameplay This game plays exactly like Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, including the basics and mechanics. However, it will feature characters and stages only from the Kirby series. Modes *'Classic Mode': Play in eight rounds. You'll battle against a random boss in the eighth round. *'Multiplayer Mode': This is a free play modes where up to eight combatants compete in either a time or stock battle. *'Adventure Mode': Go on a new Kirby adventure where you'll battle against a whole new boss at the end. Note, that this mode is only available in the Switch version. *'Adventure Mode DX': In this improved version of Adventure Mode, all bosses are palette swapped to their EX versions. *'Kirby Clash': Team up with allies and battle against various bosses. *'Kirby Clash DX': This upgraded version of Kirby Clash is even harder and the bosses are palette swapped with additional moves. Characters Characters that were playable in Helper to Hero of Kirby Super Star Ultra and Star Allies Go! of Kirby Star Allies are now playable in this crossover of Smash. Each fighter is given from at least eight to a maximum of twenty different colors, called palette swaps or alternate costumes. *Kirby *Waddle Dee *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Blade Knight *Sword Knight *Sir Kibble *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Rocky *Wester *Bonkers *Bio Spark *Gim *Jammerjab *Burning Leo *Chilly *Waddle Doo *Plugg *NESP *Birdon *Broom Hatter *Knuckle Joe *Bugzzy *Beetley *Como *Simirror *Plasma Wisp *Capsule J2 *Tac *Vividria *Chef Kawasaki *Mr. Frosty *Kibble Blade *King Doo *Rick *Nago *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *Francisca *Zan Partizanne *Flamberge Stages All Kirby stages of the Smash game return with several new ones. *Dream Land *Green Green *Fountain of Dreams *Halberd *The Great Cave Offensive *Arena Dedede *Dark Castle *Rhythm Route City *Resolution Road Town *Neo Star Volcano Base *Shiver Star Factory *Ripple Star Enemy Base *Rock Star Elevator Lift *Neo Star Underworld Cavern *Castle Dedede *Dark Star Entry Way *Egg Engines Factory *Dangerous Dinner Meteor Zone *Another Dimension Bosses *Whispy Woods *Lololo & Lalala *Kabula *Kracko *Paint Roller *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright *Heavy Mole *Nightmare *Ice Dragon *Sweet Stuff *Chameleo Arm *Dyna Blade *Fatty Whale *Computer Virus *Combo Cannon *Heavy Lobster *Halberd Reactor *Wham Bam Rock *Wham Bam Jewel *Galactic Nova Nucleus *Masked Dedede *Galacta Knight *Marx *Marx Soul *Pon & Con *Acro *Zero *Pix *Magman *HR-H / HR-E / HR-D3 *Miracle Matter *0² *King Golem *Mega Titan *Moley *Gobbler *Wiz *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Dark Mind *Drawcia (Soul) *Mecha Kracko *Mrs. Moley *Bohboh *Yadogaine *Dark Nebula *Robo Moley *Lady Ivy *Skulllord *Necrodeus *Sphere Doomer *Mecha Kawasaki *Robo Dedede *Mr. Dooter *Goriath *Fatty Puffer *Grand Doomer *Metal General *Landia *Flowery Woods *Paintra *Coily Rattler *Pyribbit *Shadow Dedede *Queen Sectonia *Soul of Sectonia *Clanky Woods *C.O.G.S. *President Haltmann *Goldon & Silvox *Morpho Knight *Hyness *Void Category:Arcade Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Kirby Spin-offs Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games